This is a proposal to complete data analysis on the first randomized controlled prevention intervention trial focused on clinical depression. The sample, 93% of which was recruited at primary care clinics, includes 548 adults assessed at the initial screening interview; 175 of these entered the randomized trial and will be followed for up to one year; of the 175, 63 are White, 34 Black, 38 Hispanic, and 40 Asian. The measures obtained include the Diagnostic Interview Schedule, measures of depression, life events, family history of depression, social supports, biculturality, as well as a number of measures describing thinking and behavioral patterns. The intervention was a cognitive-behavioral course designed to increase control over one's mood. Assessment and intervention were conducted in English, Spanish, and Chinese. The specific aims of the present proposal are to conduct data analyses designed to: 1. Estimate the effect size of the preventive intervention on: a. depression symptoms and depressive episodes, b. intermediate variables targetted by the intervention and theorized to produce the preventive effect, and c. health care services utilization. 2. Evaluate the psychometric properties of the instruments when used in a predominantly minority sample, and identify a core subset of measures for future studies. 3. Examine variables hypothesized to be high risk factors for depression (e.g., life events, social support, and cognitive-behavioral factors). 4. Examine ethinic differences in intervention effects, psychometric properties of measures used, and relationships among the variables measured.